1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organophotoreceptors suitable for use in electrophotography and, more specifically, to flexible organophotoreceptors having novel charge transport compounds comprising bis(3-formylcarbazolyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-(sulfonyldi-4,1-phenylene)bis-hydrazones.
2. Background of the Art
In electrophotography, an organophotoreceptor in the form of a plate, a flexible belt, a disk, a rigid drum, or a sheet around a rigid or compliant drum having an electrically insulating photoconductive element on an electrically conductive substrate is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging the surface of the photoconductive layer, and then exposing the charged surface to a pattern of light. The light exposure selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas, thereby forming a pattern of charged and uncharged areas (referred to as latent image). A liquid toner or solid toner is then provided in the vicinity of the latent image, and the toner particles depositing in either the charged or uncharged areas to create a toned image on the surface of the photoconductive layer. The resulting visible toner image can be transferred to a suitable receiving surface such as paper, or the photoconductive layer can operate as a permanent receptor for the image. The imaging process can be repeated many times.
Both single layer and multilayer photoconductive elements have been used. In the single layer embodiment, a charge transport material and charge generating material are combined with a polymeric binder and then deposited on an electrically conductive substrate. In the multilayer embodiment, the charge transport material and charge generating material are in the form of separate layers, each of which can optionally be combined with a polymeric binder and deposited on the electrically conductive substrate. Two arrangements are possible. In one arrangement (the xe2x80x9cdual layerxe2x80x9d arrangement), the charge generating layer is deposited on the electrically conductive substrate and the charge transport layer is deposited on top of the charge generating layer. In an alternate arrangement (the xe2x80x9cinverted dual layerxe2x80x9d arrangement), the order of the charge transport layer and charge generating layer is reversed.
In both the single and multilayer photoconductive elements, the purpose of the charge generating material is to generate charge carriers (i.e., holes or electrons) upon exposure to light. The purpose of the charge transport material is to accept these charge carriers and transport them through the charge transport layer in order to discharge a surface charge on the photoconductive element.
To produce high quality images, particularly after multiple cycles, it is desirable for the charge transport material to form a homogeneous solution (usually a solid-in-solid, or solid state solution) with the polymeric binder and remain in solution. In addition, it is desirable to maximize the amount of charge which the charge transport material can accept (indicated by a parameter known as the acceptance voltage or xe2x80x9cVaccxe2x80x9d), and to minimize retention of that charge upon discharge (indicated by a parameter known as the residual voltage or xe2x80x9cVresxe2x80x9d).
There are many charge transport materials available for electrophotography. The most common charge transport materials are pyrazoline derivatives, fluorene derivatives, oxadiazole derivatives, stilbene derivatives, hydrazone derivatives, carbazole hydrazone derivatives, triphenylamine derivatives, julolidine hydrazone derivatives, polyvinyl carbazole, polyvinyl pyrene, or polyacenaphthylene. However, each of the above charge transport materials suffer some disadvantages. There is always a need for novel charge transport materials to meet the various requirements of electrophotography applications.
In a first aspect, the invention features an organophotoreceptor that includes:
(a) a charge transport compound having the formula 
xe2x80x83where R1 and R2 are, independently, a carbazolyl group or its derivatives;
R3 and R4 are, independently, hydrogen, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or a heterocyclic group; and
X is a sulfonyldiphenylene group or its derivatives;
(b) a charge generating compound; and
(c) an electrically conductive substrate.
The charge transport compound may or may not be symmetrical. Thus, for example, R1 for any given xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d of the compound may be the same or different from R2 in the other xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d of the compound. Similarly, R3 for any given xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d of the compound may be the same or different from R4 in the other xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d of the compound. In addition, the above-described formula for the charge transport compound is intended to cover isomers.
The organophotoreceptor may be provided in the form of a plate, a flexible belt, a disk, a rigid drum, or a sheet around a rigid or compliant drum. In one embodiment, the organophotoreceptor includes: (a) a charge transport layer comprising the charge transport compound and a polymeric binder; (b) a charge generating layer comprising the charge generating compound and a polymeric binder; and (c) the electrically conductive substrate. The charge transport layer may be intermediate between the charge generating layer and the electrically conductive substrate. Alternatively, the charge generating layer may be intermediate between the charge transport layer and the electrically conductive substrate.
In a second aspect, the invention features an electrophotographic imaging apparatus that includes (a) a plurality of support rollers; and (b) the above-described organophotoreceptor in the form of a flexible belt threaded around the support rollers. The apparatus preferably further includes a toner dispenser and especially a liquid toner dispenser.
In a third aspect, the invention features an electrophotographic imaging process that includes (a) applying an electrical charge to a surface of the above-described organophotoreceptor; (b) imagewise exposing the surface of the organophotoreceptor to radiation to dissipate charge in selected areas and thereby form a pattern of charged and uncharged areas on the surface; (c) contacting the surface with a toner and especially a liquid toner that includes a dispersion of colorant particles in an organic liquid to create a toned image; and (d) transferring the toned image to a substrate.
In a fourth aspect, the invention features a novel charge transport material having the formula 
where R1 and R2 are, independently, a carbazolyl group or its derivatives;
R3 and R4 are, independently, hydrogen, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or a heterocyclic group; and
X is a sulfonyldiphenylene group or its derivatives.
In one embodiment, a charge transport compound is selected in which R1 and R2 are a 9-ethyl-3-carbazolyl group, R3 and R4 are hydrogen, and X is 1,1xe2x80x2-sulfonyldi-4,1-phenylene group. Non-limiting examples of such charge transport compound have the following structures. 
These photoreceptors can be used successfully with toners and especially liquid toners to produce high quality images. The high quality of the images is maintained after repeated cycling.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.
The invention features organophotoreceptors that include charge transport compounds having the formulae set forth in the Summary of the Invention above.
The organophotoreceptor may be in the form of a plate, a flexible belt, a disk, a rigid drum, or a sheet around a rigid or compliant drum, with flexible belts and rigid drums being preferred. The organophotoreceptor may include an electrically conductive substrate and a photoconductive element in the form of a single layer that includes both the charge transport compound and charge generating compound in a polymeric binder. Preferably, however, the organophotoreceptor includes an electrically conductive substrate and a photoconductive element that is a bilayer construction featuring a charge generating layer and a separate charge transport layer. The charge generating layer may be located intermediate between the electrically conductive substrate and the charge transport layer. Alternatively, the photoconductive element may be an inverted construction in which the charge transport layer is intermediate between the electrically conductive substrate and the charge generating layer.
As is well understood in this technical area of this invention, a degree of substitution may be tolerated in R1, R2, R3 and R4. As a means of simplifying the discussion and recitation of these groups, the terms xe2x80x9cgroupsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmoietyxe2x80x9d are used to differentiate between chemical species that allow for substitution or which may be substituted and those which do not or may not be so substituted. For example, the phrase xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d is intended to include not only pure hydrocarbon alkyl chains, such as methyl, ethyl, octyl, cyclo-hexyl, iso-octyl, tertbutyl and the like, but also alkyl chains bearing conventional substituents known in the art, such as hydroxyl, alkoxy, phenyl, halogen (F, Cl, Br and I), cyano, nitro, amino etc. The phrase xe2x80x9calkyl moietyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d on the other hand is limited to the inclusion of only pure hydrocarbon alkyl chains, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclohexyl, iso-octyl, t-butyl and the like.
The electrically conductive substrate may be flexible, for example in the form of a flexible web or a belt, or inflexible, for example in the form of a drum. Typically, a flexible electrically conductive substrate comprises of an insulated substrate and a thin layer of electrically conductive materials. The insulated substrate may be paper or a film forming polymer such as polyethylene terephthalate, polyimide, polysulfone, polyethylene naphthalate, polypropylene, nylon, polyester, polycarbonate, polyvinyl fluoride, polystyrene and the like. Specific examples of supporting substrates included polyethersulfone (Stabar(trademark) S-100, available from ICI), polyvinyl fluoride (Tedlar(trademark), available from E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Company), polybisphenol-A polycarbonate (Makrofol(trademark), available from Mobay Chemical Company) and amorphous polyethylene terephthalate (Melinar(trademark), available from ICI Americas, Inc.). The electrically conductive materials may be carbon particles (e.g., graphite, dispersed carbon black), iodide, conductive polymers such as polypyroles and Calgon(copyright) Conductive polymer 261 (commercially available from Calgon Corporation, Inc., Pittsburgh, Pa.), metals such as aluminum, titanium, chromium, brass, gold, copper, palladium, nickel, or stainless steel, or metal oxides such as tin oxide or indium oxide. Preferably, the electrically conductive material is aluminum. Typically, the photoconductor substrate will have a thickness adequate to provide the required mechanical stability. For example, flexible web substrates generally have a thickness from about 0.01 to about 1 mm, while drum substrates generally have a thickness of from about 0.5 mm to about 2 mm.
The charge generating compound is a material which is capable of absorbing light to generate charge carriers, such as a dyestuff or pigment. Examples of suitable charge generating compounds include metal-free phthalocyanines (e.g., Progen(trademark) 1 x-form metal-free phthalocyanine from Zeneca, Inc.), metal phthalocyanines such as titanium phthalocyanine, copper phthalocyanine, oxytitanium phthalocyanine (alsso referred to as titanyl oxyphthalocyanins), hydroxygallium phthalocyanine, squarylium dyes and pigments, hydroxy-substituted squarylium pigments, perylimides, polynuclear quinones available from Allied Chemical Corporation under the tradename Indo fast Double Scarlet, Indofast Violet Lake B, Indofast Brilliant Scarlet and Indofast Orange, quinacridones available from DuPont under the tradename Monastral(trademark) Red, Monastral(trademark) Violet and Monastral(trademark) Red Y, naphthalene 1,4,5,8-tetracarboxylic acid derived pigments including the perinones, tetrabenzoporphyrins and tetranaphthaloporphyrins, indigo- and thioindigo dyes, benzothioxanthene-derivatives, perylene 3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid derived pigments, polyazo-pigments including bisazo-, trisazo- and tetrakisazo-pigments, polymethine dyes, dyes containing quinazoline groups, tertiary amines, amorphous selenium, selenium alloys such as selenium-tellurium, selenium-tellurium-arsenic and selenium-arsenic, cadmium sulfoselenide, cadmiumselenide, cadmium sulfide, and mixtures thereof Preferably, the charge generating compound is oxytitanium phthalocyanine, hydroxygallium phthalocyanine or a combination thereof.
Preferably, the charge generation layer comprises a binder in an amount of from about 10 to about 90 weight percent and more preferably in an amount of from about 20 to about 75 weight percent, based on the weight of the charge generation layer.
The binder is capable of dispersing or dissolving the charge transport compound (in the case of the charge transport layer) and the charge generating compound (in the case of the charge generating layer). Examples of suitable binders for both the charge generating layer and charge transport layer include polystyrene-co-butadiene, modified acrylic polymers, polyvinyl acetate, styrene-alkyd resins, soya-alkyl resins, polyvinylchloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyacrylonitrile, polycarbonates, polyacrylic acid, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, styrene polymers, polyvinyl butyral, alkyd resins, polyamides, polyurethanes, polyesters, polysulfones, polyethers, polyketones, phenoxy resins, epoxy resins, silicone resins, polysiloxanes, poly(hydroxyether) resins, polyhydroxystyrene resins, novolak resin, resol resins, poly(phenylglycidyl ether)-co-dicyclopentadiene, copolymers of monomers used in the above-mentioned polymers, and combinations thereof. Polycarbonate binders are particularly preferred. Examples of suitable polycarbonate binders include polycarbonate A which is derived from bisphenol-A, polycarbonate Z, which is derived from cyclohexylidene bisphenol, polycarbonate C, which is derived from methylbisphenol A, and polyestercarbonates.
The photoreceptor may include additional layers as well. Such layers are well-known and include, for example, barrier layers, release layers, adhesive layer, and sub-layer. The release layer forms the uppermost layer of the photoconductor element with the barrier layer sandwiched between the release layer and the photoconductive element. The adhesive layer locates and improves the adhesion between the barrier layer and the release layer. The sub-layer is a charge blocking layer and locates between the electrically conductive substrate and the photoconductive element. The sub-layer may also improve the adhesion between the electrically conductive substrate and the photoconductive element.
Suitable barrier layers include coatings such as crosslinkable siloxanol-colloidal silica coating and hydroxylated silsesquioxane-colloidal silica coating, and organic binders such as polyvinyl alcohol, methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer, casein, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid, gelatin, starch, polyurethanes, polyimides, polyesters, polyamides, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polycarbonates, polyvinyl butyral, polyvinyl acetoacetal, polyvinyl formal, polyacrylonitrile, polymethyl methacrylate, polyacrylates, polyvinyl carbazoles, copolymers of monomers used in the above-mentioned polymers, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate/vinyl alcohol terpolymers, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate/maleic acid terpolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride copolymers, cellulose polymers, and mixtures thereof. The above organic binders optionally may contain small inorganic particles such as metal oxides, metallic oxides and semimetal oxides such as fumed silica, silica, titania, alumina, zirconia, or a combination thereof. The typical particle size is in the range of 0.001 to 0.5 micrometers, preferably 0.005 micrometers. A preferred barrier layer is a 1:1 mixture of methyl cellulose and methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer with glyoxal as a crosslinker.
The release layer topcoat may comprise any release layer composition known in the art. Preferably, the release layer is a fluorinated polymer, siloxane polymer, fluorosilicone polymer, silane, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyacrylate, or a combination thereof. More preferably, the release layers are crosslinked silicone polymers.
Typical adhesive layers include film forming polymers such as polyester, polyvinylbutyral, polyvinylpyrolidone, polyurethane, polymethyl methacrylate, poly(hydroxy amino ether) and the like. Preferably, the, adhesive layer is poly(hydroxy amino ether). If such layers are utilized, they preferably have a dry thickness between about 0.01 micrometer and about 5 micrometers.
Typical sub-layers include polyvinylbutyral, organosilanes, hydrolyzable silanes, epoxy resins, polyesters, polyamides, polyurethanes, silicones and the like. Preferably, the sub-layer has a dry thickness between about 20 Angstroms and about 2,000 Angstroms.
The charge transport compounds, and photoreceptors including these compounds, are suitable for use in an imaging process with either dry or liquid toner development. Liquid toner development is generally preferred because it offers the advantages of providing higher resolution images and requiring lower energy for image fixing compared to dry toners. Examples of useful liquid toners are well-known. They typically include a colorant, a resin binder, a charge director, and a carrier liquid. A preferred resin to pigment ratio is 2:1 to 10:1, more preferably 4:1 to 8:1. Typically, the colorant, resin, and the charge director form the toner particles.
The invention will now be described further by way of the following examples.